Hidden scars
by murai-sakura
Summary: As usual, Bakura is being the harsh yami again and he is beating the hell out of his hikari. When will his friends finally find out and try to help?
1. Default Chapter

Okay people, i'm going to try to write a good Bakura-ficcie, actually, a Ryou ficcie and I hope you'll all like it, but I warn you, I love drama, especially when it involves my favorite character...let's say...Ryou ^^ (grins)  
  
Hakura: can't you just begin yet?  
  
F: Yami, shut up, I can go on like this as long as I want.  
  
Hakura: not when I will start allready.  
  
F: huh?  
  
Hakura: she doesn't own yu-gi-oh!  
  
F: --  
  
Hakura: the story begins  
  
F: O_O  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hidden scars  
  
.......................  
  
Ryou felt how he landed against the hard wall, and slid slowly to the ground. He was trying to breath proparly but his Yami kicked him against his chest, followed by a cruel laughter and even more kicks. Ryou spat out some blood and stared helplessly into his yami's cold eyes. They were empty and all that Ryou could see was pleasure, pleasure because he was in pain.  
  
Bakura grabbed Ryou by his collar and held him against the wall. He grinned sarcastically while he punched Ryou everywhere he could hit him. He only avoided his face because he wouldn't be able to hide bruises like that. Ryou gasped and his eyes started to water. Tears wanted to fall but Ryou did his best to keep them in. His punishment would be much bigger if he would cry and show even more weaknesses.  
  
Every place of his fragile body was aching and Ryou didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold on. He was just hoping that it would be over soon, at least for today. He knew that tomorrow, it would begin all over again. He was tired and hurt, all he wanted to do was sleep and for once, have a nice dream instead of his usual nightmares.  
  
Bakura grinned again and released Ryou, who fell on the floor and wasn't able to move anymore. Yes, he was awake but his arms were numb and his chest was burning with every breath Ryou tried to take. He tasted his own blood in his mouth and just let it slip outside, spilling it on his cloaths.  
  
Bakura thought that Ryou had had enough for today and he realized that he should be able to go to school tomorrow. He kicked his light one last time and walked brutally away. He grabbed his coat and stepped outside, going to marik, who was allready waiting for him, as allways.  
  
Ryou laid perfectly still as he watched how some of his blood was slowly sliding to the ground. Everywhere in the house was blood, and most of it was fresh. The crimson colour could be seen everwhere and Ryou knew that he should clean sometime...the moment that he would be able to do so.  
  
Bakura was gone now, so Ryou would have to freshen himself up a bit. He knew that Bakura wouldn't hurt him anymore today so now he should clean out all of his wounds. Ryou was too affraid that someone would notice, and that Bakura would punish him even more for that. Ryou trembled, he allready knew what Bakura could do when he was really pissed off.  
  
Slowly, Ryou crawled towards the bathroom, spreading even more blood on the ground. When Ryou finally got himself in the bathroom he filled the bathtub with with water and undressed himself. He threw his cloaths in the loundry because they were stained with blood. He would wash them later. Ryou watched how the water was slowly getting higher and higher. The water was not red but white and it reflected the light so that it was sparkling. Ryou loved this, he thought it was beatifull, and he allways smiled a bit when he saw this.  
  
When, finally, the bathtub was filled, he turned of the water and stepped in the bathtub. He saw how his blood was slowly giving the water a shady, pink colour. Ryou washed his hair to get rid of all the blood and carefully cleaned his wounds. His entire body was bruised and most places were coloured black and blue. Only his face had stayed untouched. It was the only place Ryou couldn't cover up for his friends.  
  
Ryou looked at himself in the mirror while his eyes filled up with tears again. He put his arms around his knees and layed his head on them, crying softly while thinking about today. His tears were starting to fall into the water and moved it a little. Ryou tried to let out all the pain, all the memories.  
  
When Ryou was finished, he stepped out of the bathtub and watched how the pink water was sucked away. The bleeding had stopped for now and the wounds would heal again, they allways did, they just had to.  
  
Ryou got dressed, very slowly because it hurt a lot to do so. He went to his room to finish the rest of his homework and when this was all done, he decided to go to bed early, hoping that the next day, his wounds would be healed, even though he knew, this would never be really possible.  
  
Silently, he cried himself to sleep while his wounds were aching badly. He just hoped that the torture would be over somehow, very soon, and even more that his friends wouldn't notice anything. It would only bring him deeper into trouble, into the darkness that his light just couldn't put out.  
  
** nightmare **  
  
Ryou was walking down the stairs. He saw no top, and no bottom, only the stairs, and the thick, black knight that was surrounding it. A little light was floating around Ryou but it looked as if it could go out any moment now.  
  
Ryou was scared and he was hoping that the stairs would end soon. He walked down further and further, and sometimes, he saw something that looked like a little light, but those lights would go out very soon. Ryou shivered a bit and fixated his eyes on the stairs.  
  
Suddenly, the stairs dissapeared and Ryou fell down into the pitchblack darkness. He wanted to scream but he couldn't, his throat was dry and there wouldn't come any sound of his mouth, only an unheared, dramatic sound.  
  
When Ryou stopped falling, he landed on a black ground, but he felt no pain. He looked around but couldn't see a thing, only the darkness. But then, a voice called out to him, it sounded like Yugi, then Joey, Tristan and Tea... he even heard Kaiba. After that, he heard screams and a familliar laughter, the cruel laughter that he had heard so many times.  
  
Ryou started to run, even though he couldn't see where he was heading. He tripped and fell flat-face on the ground. He looked up and saw his friends, all dead, cut into pieces. He saw his yami, who lifted a knife...and got ready to strike.  
  
** end nightmare **  
  
Ryou woke up and jumped out of his bed. He looked at his clock. Only one more hour...it was better to go downstairs and prepare his yami's breakfast. Ryou tiptoed out of his room and into the bathroom. His hair was a mess and he was sweating terribly.  
  
Ryou freschened himself up as quiet as possible and quikly combed his hair. Then he went downstairs to prepare his yami's breakfast and lunch for today while eating his own sandwiches. After that, he just sat himself on the chair next to the window, and he watched how the a bloodred sun slowly started to rise from afar.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1: please read and review, then i'll continue.  
  
Bye everybody and you know, R&R 


	2. Running away

Aaaaw man, 7 reviews, oh well, maybe the next chapter will do better right ? Come on everyone, help me out here. I'm gonna try to make this a long chapter but I can't promise anything, just review okay people. But first, i'll answer the previous reviews.  
  
Vla/all4him: Okay, it took a little longer then I first though, but here it is, the next chappie, enjoy^^  
  
Des tha Crazy One: Well, it's not over yet, so I hope you'll like this chappie too ^^  
  
Star Twillight: Well, hre is more ^^ wait a seccie, cute? Why is torture cute? Oh well, don't mind me just read this k.. ^^  
  
Pavchka: what does God have to do with this? If you meant good, then...thanks^^  
  
Kyoko: you're waiting is over...that is, until you've finished readig this chapter. 'evil smirk'  
  
MasterFranny: that crossover sounds like a very good idea but I've never ever done something like that before so you'll have to explain me a bit. Enjoy ^^  
  
Trunks: sorry, it wasn't really fast but i hope you'll enjoy  
  
Oh, and I think I forgot something in the first chapter: I DON'T OWN YU-GI- OH!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
chapter 2: Running away  
  
.........................................  
  
Ryou heard a crack and a loud yawn upstairs and he knew that his yami had awoken. He didn't feel like hearing how terrible his lunch looked like so he quikly grabbed his books for school and did them in a bag. Right before Bakura was downstairs, Ryou closed the door and went to school and that's where his second problem started. How could he hide his scars and bruises during gym?  
  
Ryou knew that he was gonna be way too early for school like always, and those extra hours were very lonely because no one else was crazy enough to go to school so early. Ryou sighed and stared at the sky. The sun wasn't entirely up yet. Ryou saw a roaster that was still asleep and smiled a bit. Now, he was the early bird.  
  
Ryou limped a little. He tried to walk normally but that hurt too much and he would fall over and over again if he tried to do that. Maybe he could tell his friends that he tripped or something. He wouldn't have to say a lot anyways. His yami would kill him if he even dared to smile at one of them. He was only allowed to answer questions but he could never start a conversation or even a simple sentence on his own.  
  
A loud crack was heard and Ryou saw how some drunk guys came out of a bush. As usually, they had to go home and like always, they expected their wifes to be very angry at them. "Hi Ryou" yelled one of them at Ryou as if he was standing miles away from him. "Good morning Henry" said Ryou in return and watched with amusement the shocked look on his face. "What, morning?" asked Henry a little upset. Ryou nodded slightly and smiled sweetly at him. "I have to run Ryou, bye" Ryou watched him leave and continued to walk again, leaving the rest of the guys a little confused behind.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ryou felt as if he could collaps any minut now so he sat himself on the sidewalk to rest. His legs were burning and his feet were still sore. "What are you doing there?" screamed a woman at Ryou who quikly stood up again. "Nothing ma-am" said Ryou with his most innocent tone in his voice. The woman just growled and kept watching Ryou, forcing him to leave.  
  
Alas, Ryou reached the gate of the school and happily sat himself on a bench under the tree in the middle of the school. He was all alone again. There was no one to be seen in the entire school, only one light was burning. That was mister Kiram's class. He allways did his work in the school so he was allways the first one here.  
  
Ryou looked at the tree that was proudly standing tall and watched how some beatifull pink flowers fell down on the ground. It were beatifull Japanese flowers and they allways were blossoming during spring. Ryou thought that tree was the most beatifull and peacefull creature in the entire school.  
  
Silently, Ryou rolled up his sleeves and looked at his bruises. He was still worrying about how he should cover them up. He was only allowed to wear a short T-shirt during gym and there was no way that no one would notice. Someone had to see the blood that he didn't get away. Someone had to see the bandages and still fresh bruises, someone just had to notice that there was going on something that shouldn't be done.  
  
Ryou sighed again and layed his head on the bench, trying to get some sleep before anyone else would show up. He didn't sleep very well last night because he had another nightmare. He was used to it by now but from time to time, the sleep was stronger then he was. Ryou fell asleep silently while turning around again.  
  
** nightmare **  
  
Ryou was standing in a house of stone. It was completely empty, there was only a small picture of Ryou's friends standing on a small box. The wind was blowing filt into Ryou's eyes so he closed them for a second. When he opened them again, the picture was gone, but you could see a person standing in the shadows.  
  
Ryou walked over to the person very slowly but sure. It was almost as if it took an eternity but when he finally got to the dark corner, all he saw was a mirror. A filty mirror as high as the wall itself. Ryou looked at himself in the mirror and noticed there was blood running over his face, his hair was also stained with the same red liquid and it felt as heavy as 10 blocks of gold.  
  
Ryou was pushed into the gorund until only his head was still visible. Then, Bakura came out of the shadows. He dropped the picture of Ryou's friends to the ground. The glass was broken and the picture was ripped to shreds. The wind blew all of the pieces into a pool of blood, and they sank to the bothem until no single piece was showing any longer.  
  
** end nightmare **  
  
Ryou felt someone was shaking him so he immediatly jumped up. He had no idea what was wrong but a small group of people was staring at him with a frightened and almost caring look on their faces. One of them was Yugi, he had been shaking Ryou. He seemed to be a little confused but he grabbed Ryou by the arm and pulled him inside the building.  
  
"What's wrong with you Ryou?" asked Yugi carefully. Now it was Ryou's time to be confused, clearly, he had no idea what Yugi was talking about. Yugi saw Ryou's confusion and started to explain. "You were screaming in your dream, and you were crying" said Yugi softly.  
  
Ryou quikly touched his face and noticed it was wet. He HAD been crying. He smiled weakly and shook his head. "It's nothing Yugi" said Ryou "It was just a dream, trust me" Yugi nodded slightly but he didn't really believe Ryou.  
  
Ryou quikly ran off again to get out of the dark wich he was so affraid of. The bell rang just in time for Ryou to be ran over by some bullies who wanted to go to class as soon as possible. They allways liked gym.  
  
Ryou almost started to cry again. Gym, this was going to be very hard. He would have to find an excuse to skip gym. He just hoped it would work.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Good? No? Yes? Just review people, the longer the reviews, the better ^^ lolz  
  
Bye the way..people, help me out....if you want people to find out now, vote yes...and if you want them to stay in the background, you'll have to tell me too, okay? Okay ^^ so, again, review! ^^ 


	3. Staring eyes

I'm going to move pretty soon but I still have time for this chapter. I quikly wrote it during geography aftre our test and I hope You'll all like it. The most people have voted for Ryou's scars to be discovered now so that's excactly what will happen. So people, enjoy.  
  
But first, i have to answer everyone that reviewed right? It's my duty!  
  
Lychee Fairy: So, you didn't vote? Well it doesn't matter. And don't worry, his friends will get involved a lot in this story. I allways hate it so when no one helps, too little pitty right? Well, enjoy this very late chappie.  
  
Trunks: So you vote yes? Cool, that's excactly what it's going to be.  
  
Yla/all4him: aaaw, you didn't vote either...oh well, too bad. Well, some of my story's are waiting to be updated far under the dust too ya know. Come to think of it, I should start to continue them right away...after this chapter.  
  
Vamp Gurl:You vote yes too? Great! And yes it will be!  
  
Kyuu: here's the update...finally  
  
Maruken: I'm sorry but I don't do yaoi. And I don't know if I'm even going to put Marik a lot in this story. Maybe I should...but no yaoi...never, i'm sorry, but I just hate that!  
  
Yolanda: I'm sorry, but I write my stories differently and I would also like to write them myself " and you're the only one who voted no so...too bad I guess...sorry   
  
Well, now that's done, here's chappie 3!  
  
chapter 3: Staring eyes  
  
......................................  
  
Ryou was trembling badly. He walked to the gymclass with slow, doubting steps. He was not sure at all how he was going to get out of this mess again. He just couldn't think of anything. His mind was blank and wouldn't light up his brain. Ryou felt as if he was trapped and that he couldn't escape. He almost felt as if he was walking to the electric chair. Unsure, and not able to smile, even if it was one bit. He ignored everyone that looked at him strangely and just walked straight ahead, not even knowing if he was taking the right route. His heart skipped a few beats from time to time and he just couldn't stop rubbing his hands nervously.  
  
Finally, as if it had taken him ages to get there, he arrived at the gymclass. He knew he was late, but he wasn't really sure how late he really was. Suddenly, someone grabbed Ryou from behind. This taller and much stronger person got a hold of Ryou's arm, making him scream out loud. Partially because he was shocked of the sudden movement of this stranger and partially because his arm was still really sore. Bakura had been way too rough with him lately.  
  
"You're late Ryou!" said the teacher to Ryou. He was two heads taller then Ryou and looked pretty pissed off. The minut that Ryou saw it was just his teacher, he noticed that he was holding in his breath so he exhaled a little reliefed. Relaxed to know he wouldn't be hurt for now. "Gomen nasai sir" said Ryou still a bit nervous. Still trembling, he looked into the teachers's eyes. He just wished that the teacher would let go of his arm. The teacher smiled kindly at Ryou and pointed at the dressingroom. "Don't worry about it, now get dressed very quikly, okay?" Ryou nodded and limped to the dressingroom, glad that the teacher didn't notice this.  
  
Almost evryone was nearly ready, exept for Yugi who was clearly having a conversation with his ever so friendly yami. He sure looked pretty happy. Ryou sighed again. Yugi was a very lucky person with his yami. Ryou started to limp past Yugi and he stayed unnoticed. Eventually, he reached a small corner that was dark enough for him and he carefully took his gymclothes out of his bag. First, he made sure that Yugi wasn't looking at him and he quikly took off his pants. This fast movement hurt a lot but Ryou really didn't have a choice if he wanted to hide everything for Yugi. He quikly put on his shorts, glad that it covered up most of the bruises. Only a cut on his knee was still visable.  
  
Suddenly, yugi turned around with a big smile and he saw Ryou standing nervously in his corner. "Hi Ryou" said Yugi cheerfully, still having that annoying smile on his face. Apparently, his Yami had been his nice self again. Suddenly, Yugi realized everyone was gone so he quikly started to dress himself too.  
  
Nervously, Ryou took off his longsleeved shirt and turned around to quikly grab his other shirt. Doing so, he couldn't watch Yugi anymore and this mistake was the biggest mistake of his entire life. Ryou heard a loud gasp and he closed his eyes in terror and disbelief. How could he make this mistake? "Oh my God, Ryou!" yelled Yugi as Ryou turned around, showing Yugi even more of his scars. The scars that were supposed to be hidden.  
  
"Ryou, what happened?" asked Yugi with a trembling voice. His happy smile had totally vanished. Ryou just pulled his shurt quikly over his head, covering up the scars again, knowing that it was too late. He quikly walked over to the rest of the group. He wasn't able to say a thing, he didn't even know what to say. He only knew that Bakura would find out for sure that Yugi had noticed and that he would get the worst punishment ever as soon as he got home.  
  
Yugi ran quikly after Ryou and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Ryou flinched because of this. He looked at Yugi with a nervous and obviously fake smile. "It's nothing Yugi" said Ryou, not being convincing at all. "I just...fell down the stairs this morning, that's all" and with this, he pulled his arm back and walked over to Joey to sit next to him, feeling guilty for lying to his best friend.  
  
Yugi didn't believe Ryou at all. He just knew that there was something else going on here. Only, what could that possibly be? /Yami?/ Asked Yugi a little bit unsure and nervous. (Yes Yugi, what is it?) asked Yami again, clearly not knowing what was going on. /Did you just see that?/ asked Yugi again. (See what?) Yami had been clearly not paying very much attention the last few minutes. /'sigh' never mind/ said Yugi, closing the mind-link.  
  
He ran over to Joey and Ryou who were talking happily to Tristan and Tea. Ginally ready yuug?" asked Joey, mocking him a little. Yugi nodded and looked at Ryou who was clearly trying to avoid any eye-contact.  
  
Ryou could just punch himself in the face for being so careless, but he was pretty sure that someone else would do that for him. The entire day passed by very slowly and Ryou got more scared with the minut. At the end of the day, he was totally stressed out and he didn't know what to do.  
  
When he started to go home, he still heard someone yell after him. "Ryou, stop!" yelled Yugi. Ryou stopped a few seconds and looked at Yugi who was running as fast as possible to get to Ryou. "Let me walk you home Ryou" said Yugi happily. Ryou knew that he could use someone rigth now to keep him from freeking out so he gladly accepted the offer. "Okay Yugi" said Ryou with a smile. They started to walk again allthough there wasn't very much to talk about.  
  
Yugi noticed that Ryou was limping and he sighed deeply. /Yami, are you blind?/ asked Yugi to his own, kind yami. (No I'm not Yugi) said yami a lot more serious than the first time. (What happened to him?) Yugi sighed again. /He said he fell down the stairs/ said Yugi to his yami. /But i don't believe it./ The rest of the journey, they kept quiet.  
  
Finally, Ryou arrived at his house. He thanked Yugi for walking him home and quikly opened the door, just a little. It was enough to get trough but not enough to look inside. With a bang, the door closed and Yugi turned around to walk away again until. "What were you thinking you worthless brat?!"  
  
Ok, this was my update, I hope you enjoy it. And I hope it keeps you satisfied until the next chapter, please review 


	4. Stings and bites

Okay, I know this update is very, very much too late...I'm sorry about that folks, can you forgive me? I think I won't start another story until my others are finished. That's too bad though because I have a lot of ideas but then it would take a very long time. 'sigh' I'll stop my babbling and answer my reviewers first.  
  
Lychee Fairy: Yes he was talking to Ryou and yes it was Bakura. Logical, isn't it? Enjoy   
  
Maruken: You mean that? I think it's better that they interfere but hey, that's just me right?  
  
Dark magician girl/ Hikaru: I don't know how long this chapter is going to be but i'm doing my best, it's pretty hard ya know? Especially with a deadline...'sigh' and with 44 fics...well, enjoy this  
  
Frozenleaf: Okay, next chappie "sweatdrop"  
  
Pavchka: indeed, you're correct! Enjoy  
  
chapter 4: stings and bites  
  
............................................  
  
Yami suddenly materialized next to Yugi, finally understanding things weren't going like they should be. He stared at the closed door while Yugi looked up at him, hoping that his yami could do something.  
  
"You know well enough that I don't want you hanging around with that worthless servant!" screamed a really familliar voice. "I'm sorry Yami" said another voice. It was trembling and sounding really sad. "I didn't mean to" A lous slap was here and a scream was heard. "Stop lying you brat!" screamed Bakura. "If you wanna be alive for another second, I would recommend you to be quiet and don't say a word to me!"  
  
Yami and Yugi were staring at each other and they listened carefully to the yells and screams that were coming from both Bakura's. They heard how things fell on the floor and how metal seemed to touch other metal. Yugi started to shiver and Yami closed his eyes, thinking about what he should do. This wasn't going very well and he couldn't belief that he never noticed it. He had allways thought that everything was going great and he was just blind.  
  
The moment that the next scream was heard, they realized that they had to do something fast. Yugi started to knock brutally on the door while Yami started to scream at bakura. "You tomb robber, open this door!" he yelled while he banged his fists against the closed door. For a moment, everything was quiet inside. After the harsh silence, some stumbling was heard and something was banged against the door. The next moment, Ryou opened the door very carefully.  
  
"Ryou, step outside for a minut" said Yugi with a worried tone in his voice. "I can't Yugi, i really can't" said Ryou with a lot of regret. "You have to leave, you shouldn't even have brought me home." He wanted to close the door again but Yami put his foot against it. "Please yami, don't." Said Ryou while he tried to hold in his tears.  
  
The next minut, someone slammed the door harshly against Yami's foor, making him retreat it. "Get your ass out of here pharaoh" said an evil voice while Bakura closed the door. Some more bangs were heard and you could hear glass breaking. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" yelled bakura. "You ignore my orders and you'll have to pay for that." He said in a loud tone. "But Yami..." cried Ryou. "I had to say something..."  
  
inside   
  
Bakura smirked and kicked Ryou in his stomach. He slammed his fist in Ryou's back and heard some cracks that immediatly satisfied him. "You could've just pointed them to the road or something" said Bakura as if he was reporting the weather. He smashed a vase onto Ryou's head and watched him collaps. "You weakling" he said with a smirk. "You were never able to last for very long now were you?" he asked to the lifeless body of his hikari.  
  
He heard some yelling outside and he narrowed his eyes. The pharaoh refused to go away, just like his servant. He sighed and dragged Ryou's body to the next room. He knew that the door wouldn't last for very long if they keeped banging on it for so long. Marik allready demonstrated that some time ago.  
  
After he locked the door to Ryou's room, he slowly opened the front door again, revealing Yami's angry face. His ring started to glow even thugh he knew there wasn't much that he could do to him. But he could allways try to bluff. "What do you want?" asked Bakura in a harsh tone. He smirked when he saw how Yugi was shivering at his gaze. "We want to see Ryou" said Yami while he stared in Bakura's eyes, showing no fear at all. Bakura's smirk widened. "You will have to find him first" he said and he opened the door completely bowing deeply to let them in. Why don't you investigate yourself?  
  
What Yami and Yugi didn't know was that Bakura had made the door to Ryou's room invisible, so that no one could find him.  
  
chapter 4 please review 


	5. A cry for help

Lookie, an update ! yay oh and maruken....I would love to read that story!!!Can you tell me what it is maybe? Pretty please?  
  
Ok, here's chappie 5.  
  
.........................  
  
Chapter 5: a cry for help.  
  
........................................  
  
Yugi began to search trough every room, in every corner and behind every table and other furniture while Yami kept an eye on the smirking Bakura who was leaning against a wall. Suddenly, Yami noticed something strange. The wall Bakura was leaning against looked as if it could lead to another room, there was a lot of space behind it and there wasn't a door anywhere to be found that could lead to it. Yugi sighed and walked back to his Yami who was glaring at the tomb robber who couldn't get that smirk of his face. "I can't fins him Yami" said Yugi a little bit confused.  
  
Without any warning, Yami let the milleniumpuzzle glow, activating it's power. Bakura's smirk vanished and he glared at yami's puzzle, trying to figure out what he was trying to accomplish. He activated his own ring, preparing it for a attack of the pharaoh, still not realizing what was happening. Yugi yelpt when he suddenly saw a door appear in the wall Bakura was leaning against and Bakura looked behind him. He growled when he saw the door and looked back at the pharaoh who looked at him with piercing eyes. Yugi wanted to walk towards the door but bakura got a knife out of his pocket, causing Yugi to back off.  
  
"You may have found him pharaoh" said Bakura softly yet clearly. "But you won't get past me." He glared at Yami and blocked the door. Soft moans were heard and you could hear some shifting. After hearing a yelp of pain, Yami shot forward and attacked the stunned tomb robber. He grabbed one arm of Bakura and used his knees to pin him to the floor. Bakura tried to get him off but wasn't able to. He screamed, hating the feeling to be captured and watched how Yugi entered the room. He found it hard to breath and tried to push yami off again. The adrenaline that was send to his body made him panick even more and eventually, he had to lay still because he used all of his energy.  
  
The two yami's heard a loud gasp and some talking. But they couldn't hear what they were saying. Eventually, Yugi came walking out with Ryou. Yugi was trying to keep Ryou from falling down by laying his hand over his shoulders. Yami gasped when he saw Ryou, he looked terrible. His face was covered in bruises, scars and blood, he had a black eye that looked as if it wasn't able to open and even his white hair was covered in blood. His clothes were ripped and trough the ripps you could see deep cuts that were still bleeding. Countless other bruises were covering up the poor boy's entire body and it was a miracle that he was able to survive, or even stand up.  
  
Yami was outrages, he knocked Bakura on the head and caused him to fall unconcious. He got of Bakura and ran over to his own Aibou and the better half of the tomb robber. He grabbed an arm of Ryou who smiled kindly at him. Yami felt so bad for him, he hoped that the poor boy would be allright. He left Bakura laying there while he brought Ryou to the hospital with his hikari. "Arigato" said Ryou while he was smiling. Yugi patted Ryou softly on the back. "It's allright now Ryou" he said. "You'll be allright now" Ryou smiled some more and finally collapsed in the two boys' arms. Yami immediatly panicked and lifted the pale, skinny boy up in his arms and ran to the hospital with Yugi next to him. "A-ri-ga-to" muttered Ryou softly as he hung limply in Yami's arms. Tears were starting to stain Yugi's face as he watched Ryou who clearly had been tortured a lot since he was able to endure so much. If only they had found out earlier, maybe they would've been able to help him befoore this happened.  
  
..........  
  
Bakura slowly woke up and stared at the ceiling above. He thought that he would've been able to trick the pharaoh but apparently he was smarter then he thought. "No problem" he thought to himself. "I will get him back, no matter what."  
  
..............................  
  
there, chapter 5, yay!  
  
Please review. 


End file.
